


Camp Hestia

by UriUjiWorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka too - Freeform, But not one of them, Demigods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, KurooTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Mention of KenHina, death(?), hinted bokuaka, hinted kenhina, i dont know what to go anymore, kind of angst, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriUjiWorm/pseuds/UriUjiWorm
Summary: "And they would always say that Hades' demigods are to live in misery, " He smiled bitterly as he looks into the night sky, "And I think they might be right."A KuroTsuki Au where they are demigods.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a good Au writer and I really tried to fit this into one chapter so please do excuse if the story feel incomplete or something. I really tried my best :<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2. This was supposed to be only one chapter but it got too long, I think. Anyways a lot of grammatical errors and misspelled words ahead.

Tsukishima Kei was 12 years old when he found out that he was a demigod.

Now, you might be wondering what is a demigod well, a demigod is a son/daughter of a mortal and a god, yes a god. He is a son of a god or goddess, and he didn't like it all. Maybe for some kids it might be 'awesome' or something else but for the 12 year Tsukishima it was the least thing he wanted in his life. 

He only wanted to live peacefully with his mother and older brother but that was ruined when monsters appeared to kill him, or rather eat him. It was the most traumatic incident that happened in his 12 years of living. Watching your friend turn into a monster was one thing but running for dear life as your 'friend' tries to devour was horrific. He wanted to disappear right there and then but he can't actually do that. He was so scared that the only thing he could do was hide behind a wall and pray that he will live the day.

And he did lived that day.

With the help of three teenage boys. They were all stunning as they stand in a line, the one on the left has a black sword, the other lit up the room with his beauty and the last one was just grimacing at the monsters on the floor.

"Woah, please remind me to not anger you Kuroo." The raven haired boy turned to him, pointing his sword at him. The boy walked backwards in fear,"Holy shit! your Stygian Iron is really scary! Please refrain from pointing it to innocent people," 

"Oh, Bokuto please stop spouting nonsense, you're nowhere near innocent, spikey haired burglar." He smirked after uttering those while 'Bokuto' was so shocked with what he just heard. 

"Akaashi!" He turned to the beautiful man who by now has walked in front of Tsukishima. 

"Kuroo, please put down your sword," The boy said without even looking back. Kuroo sighed in defeat. 

"Okay fine but please don't use your charmspeak at me," He sighed as he put his sword back to its holder attached to his hips. 

"I did not used my charmspeak on you," The boy stared at Tsukishima.

"Who?" Tsukishima stuttered as he stared at the beautiful man before him.

"Akaashi, we're here to rescue you, well that's what they like to call it." Akaashi smiled to Tsukishima and the blonde felt his breath hitched. Akaashi reached out his hand out and Tsukishima gladly took it. 

Suddenly the raven haired boy groaned, "Save the introduction when we get back to the camp, we should head out. The longer we stay here, more monsters would come at any moment" 

"Yeah 'cause your scent is too strong," Kuroo ignored Bokuto as he ran to the car waiting for them outside. Even if Tsukishima was so confused, he let himself get dragged by Akaashi. 

They hopped into a Sedan car waiting up at front. Tsukishima noticed a boy in the driver's seat, he has cat like eyes. When the boy was sure that they were all inside, he stepped on the clutch, gripping the steering wheel as he sped up. All while he does this, he had a relaxed face. 

"Why is a kid driving?" Tsukishima asked with a tilted head, Bokuto laughed on his side, followed by Kuroo. Akaashi only smiled. 

Kenma frowned and glanced at Tsukishima through the mirror. " I'm 13!" Kuroo stiffled his laugh and patted Kenma.

"Kenma that doesn't make it any better," 

The boy just scowled as he kept his eyes on the road. "Because you all said you're scared to drive. Akaashi was willing to but some boy whined that he don't want Akaashi to." He rolled his eyes. Kuroo suddenly changed sides and nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, that BOY" He glanced at Bokuto, "was not supposed to come, but he thought it might be fun to sneak out of Camp and follow us. Now more monsters are after us," 

Bokuto frowned, "Well if I was not here, you will not be able to get a car. AND! we already called the camp and they allowed me," 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and then looked at Bokuto,"That's because you're already here." 

Bokuto was about to rebutt but Akaashi told them to stop. Tsukishima looked at them, confused as hell, he now know their names but he doesn't get what camp they were talking about. He wanted to ask but suddenly Bokuto screamed "Monsters". Tsukishima looks bewildered as he looked out to see three monsters following them.

"For Hades' sake," He heard Kuroo groaned, Kenma stopped the car for a while. Tsukishima's eyes widened as skeleton soldiers, a lot of them, sprung out of the road they stopped by. Kenma continued driving as if nothing ever happened.

"What was that?" Tsukishima could only mumbled as the car speed up again. After a few minutes, he was not sure because of how fast tha car was, suddenly the car slowed down but it was still fast and suddenly they bumped into a tree. The impact made Tsukishima dizzy. 

"Fuck, Kenma you're such a bad driver..." Kuroo groaned in pain.

"Shut up and get out." They all got out of the car while still holding into their heads. 

As Tsukishima's eyes were trained on the ground, he noticed some grass suddenly dying, but only around the feet of a particualr person. _"What the hell?!"_ He said in disbelief and looked up to see Kuroo standing there. 

"Can y'all stop being dramatic and start on walking," Kenma uttered in a sarcastic voice. 

"Well, who thought it was a good idea to smash the car into a tree?" Bokuto complained but Kenma ignored him and walked on ahead. "Why does that kid keep on ignoring me?" He turned to Akaashi as if to tell on Kenma.

"Bokuto, just understand him afterall he's younger." Bokuto just sighed in frustration and followed after Kenma, Kuroo soon did too while laughing at Bokuto. 

Meanwhile Tsukishima's eyes were still glued into wherever Kuroo steps on. "Hey," He jolted as he looks at Akaashi. "We should go too," 

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows. "To where?" 

"To the camp." 

"What camp?" 

"Camp Hestia," Akaashi said in curt and then grabbed the other's hand. "Over those hills are Camp Hestia." He pointed to the hills that suddenly appeared before Tsukishima's eyes.

"What the? That was not there before!" He stuttered in disbelief, the boy in front him briefly looked back at him with a smile.

"Yeah, that was probably the mist's doing." 

They did not utter any more words after that. They trudge into the hills and as they reached the top of it, Tsukishima was amazed by the scenery before him. There was a whole new civilization there, like a hidden world or something. 

"So this is....Camp Hestia.." The blonde boy mumbled in amazement.

The place was divided into two by a river and a border, on the left side he can make out buildings and houses or any other things that you can see in a city, though this one is smaller than your average city. On the other hand the left side was wide, there were some infrastructure that he's certain he saw in one of the books his older brother possessed, it was about greek or something. And unlike the right side, there were a lot more kids in there, more like teenagers. And beyond those were the ocean. 

Bokuto excitedly talked about the Camp, as if Tsukishima actually listened when im truth the boy was just so amazed at the scene before him that he completely forgot about the others. It was soon interrupted when he was dragged again by Akaashi. He didn't even paid attention and was just shocked when he found himself inside of a big house, well not really inside but on the patio of it. 

He noticed an old man nagging at Bokuto who looked like a thrown puppy as he pouts while listening to the man in front of him. After a few minutes the four boys were dismissed. 

"Well, hello Tsukishima Kei," He almost jumped when the old man turned at him, he just nodded. "I'm Nekomata Yasufumi and I'm the councilor of Camp Hestia." 

"W-what am I doing here?" 

"Well you see Tsukishima-kun, you are actually a demigod. A son of a god, or goddess." The boy's mouth gaped when he heard that, he had read about demigods in a certain book he secretly took from his brother, Akiteru's room. His eyes lose focused as he strongly shook his head, he kept on muttering that was not true and that he's just a normal kid who likes dinosaurs and hates human interaction. Nekomata smiled sympathetically at the blonde boy and stroked his back in a comforting way, Tsukishima looked up at him with visible tears.

"I know it's a lot take in a day but you have to accept it, Tsukishima-kun. This," He gestured at the camp and at the kids who's busy running around. "is your new home. In this place you are at the very least safe from the dangers of being a demigod, and I know your foster mother knew that well that she sent you here." 

Tsukishima was taken aback by that revelation and what 'foster', his mom is his biological mother,"What do you mean my mom sent me here?" the elder looked in front, watching the kids play.

"Your mom is very smart, Tsukishima-kun. She knew since the day her husband brought a child from a different woman, that that child was different. Your mom knew full well that you were not just a mere mortal, and I think your brother found that out too." He stared straight into Tsukishima's eyes. "That's why you are here right now, Tsukishima-kun. You're still alive because they did their best to find this place with their own abilities, and I applaud them for that, of course your father helped too." The blonde boy clenched fist, he doesn't want to hear that from some old man who started saying that he is a son of some made up gods. 

"I want to go home!"

Nekomata sighed, "No, you can't do that. If you do get home safe, all of the efforts your family made will go to waste." Tsukishima got quiet when he heard that, he loves both his mom and brother so that got him quiet, thinking if they really do want him to stay here. "I think we are clear with that so I will have Kiyoko tour you around the camp." 

He called a girl with a silk black hair and a glasses, Nekomata asked her to help Tsukishima get used to the camp which she just nodded to. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Two weeks passed after Tsukishima arrived in camp. 

And it's been hectic for him ever since. He just felt like he didn't belong in his cabin, they all excel at something while he was just there suffering as Daichi, one of the seniors, help him train. He thinks that maybe Athena just played him and claimed him, yes he was claimed by Athena the same night he arrived at camp. Others kids told him that he was claimed fast but that didn't make Tsukishima happy at all, he just wanted to go home, to his real home.

Everything still seems unreal to him, he thought that maybe this is just a dream but no matter how much he pinch or slap himself, he still remains in Camp Hestia. Being an Athena kid doesn't help at all to him, he feels so pressured as he watch his sibling excelling at something and sometimes he would question if Athena was even his real mother because he doesn't even look like her with his bright yellow hair and eyes that his siblings doesn't possess. Because of that reason he was starting to believe that he really doesn't belong in this camp.

As he laid down on his bed, listening to the steady breathing of his supposed to be siblings, Tsukishima's mind just popped an idea and that is running away from camp. 

And so he quietly stood up from his bed and sneakily got out of his cabin. He cautiously looked for any satyr that is on patrol. When he was sure that no body was there he trudge to the forest beyond the border and outside of the camp. And when he was just near it suddenly out of the shadows a figure appeared. 

Tsukishima looked at the person in front him. _"Kuroo Tetsurou"_ He said to himself, Kuroo was one of the demigods that 'rescued' him and Tsukishima knew that he was the same guy that stays in the Hades cabin alone. 

Kuroo looked at him with sharp eyes as he approached the younger boy. "What are you doing?" The taller asked but he exactly knew what Tsukishima is trying to do, the blonde boy stared at him and stumbled on his words as he tries to make an excuse. 

Tsukishima kept his mouth close when he felt chills as Kuroo stood close to him. "Are you trying to run away from camp?" He squinted his eyes at Tsukishima and then suddenly shrugged making the younger boy confused. " Well, I won't stop you. It's not like you'll be able to go back to your house alive." 

After saying those words, Kuroo turned his back on him, he slowly walked back to the shadows again. But because he scared Tsukishima, the boy ran and held tight to the hem of his shirt, making the boy come along with him. 

Kuroo stopped on the cliff by the ocean. "What the fuck?!" He shouted at the blonde who stumbled down as he blinks his eyes, he was shocked on what he just experienced. Kuroo looked at him worriedly. 

"What did we just do," Tsukishima spoke, still not in his self. Kuroo shook his head and just sighed, he shrugged and went to the edge of the cliff and sat there. "What if you fall?!" that startled Kuroo and he annoyingly looked back at Tsukishima. 

"I will really fall if you startle me like that!" 

"Oh sorry then," Tsukishima discreetly crawl to where Kuroo was sitting. He didn't actually sat by the edge but behind Kuroo. 

Silence filled them as Tsukishima watch Kuroo stare at the glowing moonlight. Even if the boy was just two years older than him Tsukishima felt like Kuroo was much mature than him. Or maybe being a demigod made him mature earlier just like the others, well except Bokuto who seemed like he's still stuck at being ten when he's actually five years older than that. 

The silence were broken when Kuroo decided to speak, "Do you not like staying here in the camp?" He didn't wait for Tsukishima's answer as he continued talking. "I don't too. This camp just slaps to my face how we are different and needs to build a whole new world just for us. I also want to run away and hide, pretend that I am not Hades' son." Tsukishima looked at the ground and and then asked Kuroo, "Then why are you still here?"

Kuroo smiled. " Because I don't have a choice. Staying here is the only choice I have as a demigod, if I don't want to die." without even looking at the older boy's face, Tsukishima knew that he's wearing that sarcastic smile of his.

After that they were engulfed by silence once again. Then after a few minutes Kuroo stood up and told Tsukishima that he is going back, he didn't even wait for the younger boy as he disappear into the darkness. Tsukishima cursed as he quietly ran to his cabin, praying that the satyrs on duty won't find him.

The following days, even weeks, after that night, Tsukishima found himself focusing on Kuroo every single time. And that's when he noticed how different Kuroo was with him and with the other campers.

When he's with the other campers, especially with the younger ones. Kuroo would always wear a smile, Tsukishima thinks that his smile is a fake but the raven haired boy does it so often that it looks so natural. Despite being a son of Hades, Kuroo was loved by everyone, it was probably because of his kindness, skill, and handsome face ( _according to the girls_ ). But as Tsukishima observed the older, he thought that Kuroo builds a certain line that the other campers could never cross, he lets everyone approach him but he doesn't let them get too close to him.

Another thing that Tsukishima noticed is that Kuroo is always with Kenma, that is if the latter is not with a certain orange haired boy. He didn't really want to know why they're always together but Akaashi caught him staring at the duo one time and told him why the two was so close. As it turns out Kenma and Kuroo arrived at the camp together, along with a girl that Akaashi wouldn't say who, at that time Kuroo was only 8 and Kenma was 7. That made sense to him as to why Kuroo and Kenma are always together.

"Are you investigating me?" Kuroo asked in an accusing voice, the boy who sat a feet away from him flinched. The raven haired boy pointedly looked at him. They were back again in the cliff, actually they were doing this for weeks now but most of the time the two would just sat in silence and relax at the dead of the night. When they do talk it's about the camp or the campers.

Tsukishima shook his head furiously,"Why would I want to know about you?" 

"I don't know." Kuroo stared at him intently, as if boring a hole into the other boy. "Why do you want to know about me?" Kuroo said stressing the 'you' in his sentence. Tsukishima's eyes looked everywhere but Kuroo, the younger can't really lie.

"I'm not..." He said not so confident with his answer. Kuroo just snickered at him and shrugged.

"Hey," Tsukishima looked up at him, "Do you want to come along to my quest?" that took Tsukishima aback as he stares at the back of Kuroo.

"A quest?!" Tsukishima knew what a quest was, Kiyoko told him that was given to a demigod if a prophecy were given to him/her. That means Kuroo received a prophecy and that made Tsukishima curious, "To where?"

Kuroo looked at him and smirked, "To find the Angel of Death." Tsukishima's eyes widened, he didn't like it at all but Kuroo especially asked him so he could just nod. "Thanks! Now we're complete." Tsukishima stared at him curious eyes and Kuroo just grin. "Kenma's going with us. Three demigods, the perfect number for quests. I can be the one who fights, you would be the one making plans and Kenma would be the one healing us. Perfect!"

Tsukishima mumbled, "But I'm not that smart or skilled or strong," 

The older smiled comfortingly. "So do I and Kenma, this is our first quest since we got in here. Mostly we were sent to missions or rescuing other demigods," That was not really comforting at all but somewhow Tsukishima was releived and smiled at the other.

"You look excited, "

The raven haired boy looked at the quiet night sky and smiled hopefully. He is excited to prove what he can do and probably make his father proud too.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It was two days later that Tuskishima found himself in front of the other campers as they all wish the three good luck in their quest. His siblings from the Athena cabin were cheering him up and telling him that he could do better than he expect himself to, he was actually thankful for them. But the loudest person cheering for him was Bokuto, screaming that he helped to train Tsukishima, while all of this was happening Akaashi was just smiling proudly. Of course, Tsukishima wasn't the only one getting bombared by his siblings' affection but also Kenma who looks like he wants to quickly leave as the Apollo cabin surrounds him.

In contrast, Kuroo was only talking to Nekomata about their quest because no one from the Hades' cabin were there to cheer him. The other campers did cheer Kuroo but Tsukishima just felt sad for Kuroo that no siblings were there to cheer for the raven haired boy.

After a few more minutes of talking, the three finally decided to depart, the campers waved them goodbye as they trudge out to the camp's wall. But when they were just near the border, an orange haired boy called out for them while running. The three stopped and waited for the boy to reach them, Kenma was smiling the whole time though he tried to hide it. Tsukishima then thought to himself, _"They're obviously not just friends,"_

Hinata smiled at Kenma with faint blush, the other boy walked closer to him. "Hey I made these for you," he then handed Kenma a lunch box and also a blanket, he smiled shyly. "Though I got help from Sugawara-san and Enoshita-san," the boy mumbled, watching Kenma's reaction. 

Kenma smiled and stared at Hinata, "Thank you, Shoyo." the two just smiled at each other, Kuroo then decided to clear his throat. Tsukishima shook his head and smiled. 

Hinata and Kenma both looked at Kuroo, "We should get going now." The raven haired boy said in a matter of fact. 

"Right," Kenma muttered,"Bye Shoyo." He waved at him shyly and pulled Tsukishima and Kuroo's wrists for them to get going because he knows that Kuroo will only tease him in front of Hinata. 

"Coma back safely, Kenma!" Hinata shouted and Kenma looked back to smile at him and nod. 

"I will take care of him!" Kuroo said right before they exited the borders. Kenma frowned as he watch his best friend smile at him teasingly, Tsukishima could only laugh. "When's the wedding?" Kuroo teased while nudging Kenma who hid his face, letting his hair drop to the sides of his face. 

He was obviously blushing as he shoves Kuroo's face away,"W-what wedding?! We're both too young for that," 

"Right," Kuroo stood up straight and looked in front as they walk, "And you still haven't got Bokuto's blessing,"Kuroo laughed. 

"I don't need Bokuto's approval!" 

Tsukishima shook his head at that, " I don't think so. The number of times he talked about Hinata, and wanting to protect him is as consistent as his breathing," Kuroo continued laughing at that while nodding his head. 

"Exactly! He will probably unleash his inner warrior self if you ever make Hinata cry," Kenma's face stiffened, when they mention that, he realized how Bokuto is one of the most skilled demigod in the camp, despite looking an idiot at times. 

"I - I won't" He could only mutter as his shoulders slumped. "It's not like Hinata even likes me"

Tsukishima snickered, "Yeah the way he blushed in front of you, he obviously doesn't like you. " Kuroo nodded in agreement. Kenma just kept quiet and continued walking. 

When they reached the roads, the van of the camp was waiting for them there. Telling them that he will only drop them into the nearest train station which the three nodded to. It took almost twenty minutes to arrive at the train station. The moment they stepped out of the van, Kuroo and Kenma became alert. 

Tsukishima stared at the two, they look like they were used to always being ambushed by some monster. Kuroo pulled him close to them. 

"You'll be in the middle," the older boy said and Kenma just nodded. Kenma looked at Tsukishima and then mutter, "Don't be scared. We're here." 

Tsykishima werent really scared or terrified since the minute they left the camp, he just felt assured knowing that he's with Kuroo and Kenma. 

The three stood on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. Kenma looked around warily, sighing, "Why did we even decided to take the trains? When things go this smoothly, I start getting scared." He muttered. Tsukishima only looked at him with innocent eyes while Kuroo only chuckled opting to ignore what the long haired boy just said, he doesn't really want to get paranoid knowing that he's the oldest one here and he has two kids to protect. 

Only a few minutes later the train finally arrived. The three immediately boarded, Kuroo sat at the end just beside the door, Tsukishima sat in the middle and Kenma next to him. Even if they were seated, Tsukishima felt Kuroo become more alert, Kenma on the other hand slumped on his seat while looking around with his sharp eyes. 

After a few minutes, Kenma sighed whispering that he wants to rest, Tsukishima told him to sleep but Kenma shook his head. The boy just closed his eyes, trying to relax for just a short amount of time. And during that time that Tsukishima was watching the older do so, he noticed three old ladies across them at the end of the seats, staring intently at them. Tsukishima felt himself shudder but he just stared back. 

They were holding some kind of yarn in their hands, He stared at it and as he did so, the one in the middle cut it without looking away from him. Tsukishima don't know if he's only the one who heard it but he was sure that the sound of the thread getting cut was so loud that he covered his ears. Kenma looked at him when the older felt him jolt. 

"Tsukishima, what's wrong?" Kenma have his eyebrows furrowed. The blonde boy could only look at him with confused eyes, he looked back at the old ladies and they were gone. As if they were never there in the first place.

"I-I saw tha-"

"We need to go," Kuroo interrupted, he abruptly stood up as the train stopped in time. Tsukishima and Kenma nodded. 

However Tsukishima noticed how Kuroo has sweats on his neck, he looked like he just saw something terrifying, or maybe he really did. _"He saw them and heard it, he totally did,"_ Tsukishima thought to himself , he just chose to remain silent if Kuroo didn't want to talk about it.

...................


	2. Chapter 2

"It's true, I shouldn't have thought that everything will go smoothly." Tsukishima cried to himself, watching as Kenma and Kuroo suffered on the floor.

They were so close to achieving it, they were so close of letting Thanatos out when suddenly a Hydra came out of the lake. Tsukishima was so shocked that he could only stood there, he tried fighting but he was slapped by its tail. When he sat up, the next thing he knew, Kenma was lying on the ground with his eyes closed and Kuroo was closed to the river where the hydra came from. The Hydra was gone, they defeated it but Tsukishima didn't know how. 

"Kuroo! Kenma!" He ran to the raven haired boy and helped him, almost carrying him so that him and Kenma were beside each other. They were both severely damaged by the hydra.

"Why would a fucking hydra be here.." Kuroo muttered, suffering to speak beacause of his injuries. Tsukishima hissed and told him to shut up, "Can't you see you're injured! Where's the ambrosia?" Kenma breathed heavily and then pointed at his bag, Tsukishima took it and opened it. 

He looked at it, his hands trembling as he found out that it was just enough for one person. They already used most of it when they were also attacked by some monsters. Tsukishima almost stopped breathing, "I-It's only enough for one person," With shaking hands he approached the two. Silenced filled the three.

"Give it to Kenma, he needs it much more than I do," Kuroo was already having a hard time talking and Tsukishima could see his breathing becoming unsteady. 

"No.." Kenma weakly said, Tsukishima almost gave it to Kenma when suddenly the man tied in the cage spoke.

"They are both going to die, now you gotta choose who you will choose but if I were you I would do it now before the hydra comes back." That made Tsukishima panick, he looked at the two who's both losing conciousness now, Kuroo already did but Tsukishima can see that he is still breathing but it was almost unnoticeable. He sighed and shook his head he reached for Kenma and was about to make him take the ambrosia when Kenma turned his head away from his head.

"K-kenma," 

Kenma smiled,"Kuroo needs it, he deserves it more than I do." He took a sharp breath and forced himself to talk."Tell Hinata I love him, please...." With that the boy closed his eyes. Tsukishima cried and rushed to make Kuroo take the ambrosia. His hands trembled as he watch Kuroo's breath becoming steady and Kenma's slowly losing. 

He looked up at the sky, crying as he held Kenma's hands, he brought it up to his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted as if he did, Kenma would wake up. He suddenly remppembered Thanatos and released him, he was met by probably the most beautiful man he ever saw, more than Akaashi. 

The angel of death thanked him, saying that now that he is released everythig would go back to normal, especially the process of death. He apologized about what happened to Kenma and promised to capture the one who kidnapped him and locked him up. Before leaving he looked back at Tsukishima and told him, "This was fated, No one will be able to avoid it if the fates decided it. Tell that to your friend," He looked pointedly at Kuroo and then finally flew away.

He was left with deafening silence and all Tsukishima could do was cry.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

What followed became hazy in his memories. But Tsukishima can't say that he forgot, he never did and will never do. 

For almost three days, he took care of Kuroo in a nearby motel near them. He also said goodbye to Kenma and gave him a proper send off, one that is deserving to a son of Apollo. After he did that, he felt so so useless and that maybe if he was more experienced just like the two older boys, Kenma wouldn't have died. Kenma would still be here, helping them to live by healing them while looking like he was so tired of living himself. He held into the blanket that Hinata gave Kenma and he also got the necklace that the latter gave him before he died, it was for Hinata too though Kenma didn't have the strength to tell him, Tsukishima just knew that it was for the orange haired boy.

When Kuroo woke up and seemed to be in good shape, he immediately told Tsukishima that they are going back to the camp.The older seemed distant to him, the blonde boy knew that Kuroo probably felt Kenma's death and that's the reason why he's like that. Kuroo called for his hellhound and they departed.

Tsukishima was scared as they walked into the camp's border. As they neared, some campers saw them and started cheering and they all gathered around the two congratulating them, Nekomata did too. However they all went silent when someone from the Apollo cabin asked where's Kenma. 

Kuroo looked at the ground and sighed, he avoided eye contact and that's when they all realized what happened. Tsukishima felt tears swelling up in his eyes but he stopped himself from crying. 

"Kenma....my brother did well, didn't he?" One of the older kids asked and Kuroo nodded and muttered, "He was the best, he's a hero. I...owe my life to Kenma," Kuroo choked up and that's when a kid named Lev started crying, others soon followed. And all Kuroo and Tsukishima could do was lower their heads.

"Tsukki!!" the blonde boy looked up to see Bokuto, "Hinata! Hurry up they're back!" 

Tsukishima's eyes widen as he saw a orange hair come through the circle. Bokuto and Akaashi were behind him. "Kenma!" Hinata stopped in his tracks when he noticed that there were only two there and some kids from the Apollo cabin were crying. "Kenma?Where's Kenma?" He tilted his head and then looked around for a familiar back long hair. Kuroo could only look away, he felt his heart tightening while looking at Hinata's innocent face.

Soon Akaashi realized what was going on, he nudged Bokuto and he was prepared to use his charmspeak on Hinata so the younger boy would stop asking about Kenma when Tsukishima suddenly stood up, he was holding a blanket.

"K-kenma, used this well. He truly treasured it." Tsukishima sniffed and then fished for something in his pocket, "And he wanted you to have this." 

That's when it all clicked to Hinata, he stared at the necklace before his tears finally poured down, it was Kenma's favorite necklace, the one he always have to not feel nervous or just to feel lucky. Bokuto panicked as he tried to comfort Hinata but Akaashi told him to wait.

Tsukishima took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Hinata." He still tried to stop himself from crying when Hinata's legs gave out and the boy cried on the ground. Akaashi stepped in and hugged Tsukshima who then leaned his head on his shoulder and cried. 

That night, Tsukishima couldn't fall asleep and he wanted to sneak out, so he did. His eyes were puffy from crying. He went to the cliff to see the ocean to calm himself and there he saw a raven haired boy quietly sitting by the edge of the cliff.

"Kuroo.." He softly called out but the other boy did not respond nor looked at him. "Kuroo, It was my fault not yours so I want to say-"

Kuroo stopped him from talking when he called his first name. "You know Kei," Tsukishima looked at the other's back, confused _"When did he started calling me Kei?"_

"I would always hear people talking abut Hades' demigod children and how they were unwanted," Kuroo sighed, "And they would always say that Hades' demigods are to live in misery, " He smiled bitterly as he looks into the night sky, "And I think they might be right."

Tsukishima didn't know what he meant, he just concluded that Kuroo was depressed about Kenma's death and caused him to act like that. He wanted to disappear, it was all his fault. Kenma could have been saved, maybe he was wiser and thought of a better choice or maybe if he was a lot more skilled than he is right now, he could have done something else but Tsukishima didn't.

But... even if he blames himself, no matter how many times he curse at himself, Tsukishima somehow feels that Kuroo doesn't blame him. As if without saying it, Kuroo was blaming himself and the blonde boy wanted to hug Kuroo's lonely back, however something stopped him from doing so. If he knew that Kuroo would disappear the very next day, he would have hugged the older boy.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Just like that Kuroo banished for a whole new year. The other campers got confused, especially the younger ones but the older ones somehow understood, they just knew that Kuroo ran away, probably because staying in camp would only remind him of Kenma. 

When Tsukishima talked about Kuroo's disappearance to Nekomata, the elder only told him to not worry and that Kuroo would eventually come back. The blonde boy wanted to scream at that time, he wanted to look for Kuroo but somehow Tsukishima knew that the older boy wouldn't like that and so he just drowned himself into training. 

It was hard at first. Tsukishima was ashamed that he was the reason why Kenma died but no one blamed him. It was as if they just pitied him and he didn't want that, he wanted them to point fingers at him, to tell him how mess up he was and how he's so weak. He wanted Hinata to scream at him, to resent him instead of just crying. But Tsukishima stopped thinking like that when Hinata talked to him in private three months after the incident.

The orange haired boy brought him to a cave that he didn't knew were there, there were traces of Hinata and Kenma. The shorter sat in a stone where there were some kind of blanket. "Kenma and I call this 'our' place," Hinata smiled sadly, Tsukishima looked away from him. "Tsukishima do you regret making your decision?"

He choked up as he cast his eyes on the ground, "What do you think?" he muttered.

"Then please don't," Hinata smiled at him, the bright one that Tsukishima could feel himself getting blinded by. " Kenma is smart, he always have been and maybe he knew that it was his fate. I'm sure he and Kuroo bickered about that," Tsukishima looked up at that, now he remembered Kenma and Kuroo fighting over something that they refuse to tell him during their quest.

Hinata chuckled, "What I want to say is , I want you to move on Tsukishima. Stop wanting yourself to be hated because no one will do that, If you really want to make it up to Kenma then please hone your skills more. Kenma would always get frustrated watching you believe that you can't do better when you're a lot more than that," For tha last time, Hinata smiled at him, the boy stood up and patted Tsukishima's head despite their height difference. "It's none of your fault so please don't let yourself believe that, let's go back."

Tsukishima stood there even if Hinata already left, he felt all of his worries going away and his body finally relaxing after months of being so anxious, maybe that's what he wanted to hear that 'it was not his fault'. That one sentence made Tsukishima feel better and he started changing, for the better so that in the future he will not make the same mistakes.

By the following year, Tsukishima is finally skilled at fighting that he would always be lined up with Bokuto and the others. And that year too, Kuroo came back but all of the campers saw how much he had changed. He emitted this dark aura and suddenly looked like a son of Hades. Kuroo wore all black, his face matured too by a short amount of time and the glow in his eyes disappeared. 

He frowned whenever someone would talk to him and that made the other campers maintain their distance from him. The younger campers were scared of him and would scatter whenever they see Kuroo. On the other hand, Tsukishima was frustrated by how Kuroo was avoiding him even Bokuto was upset, thankfully Akaashi was there to console him.

Kuroo only stayed for a week and then he banished again. "Wtf is wrong with him?!" Tsukishima screamed at the empty Hades cabin. Akaashi shook his head while Bokuto pouted. "Does he not like us now?" Bokuto turned at Akaashi who stroked his cheeks.

"Kuroo is still having a hard time. It will get better and eventually everything will come back to normal." Akaashi assured at the two, they just both nodded and came back to training.

Akaashi said it will get better and Tsukishima believed him, as he hope for the day that Kuroo would stop disappearing from camp and go back to his normal self four years had already passed. Four years passed waiting for Kuroo and during those four years there were a lot of changes in camp. 

Some older campers already moved to the city, it was on the other side of the camp but somehow Tsukishima felt that they were all moving to another country, after all demigods were not allowed to visit there, well some them can if they go to school there which some of them aren't. The city was somewhere that demigods could live like a normal mortal.

Tsukishima bid farewell to Akaashi and Bokuto when they moved to the city last year. Bokuto was so excited at that time as he ramble to Tsukishima that he and Akaashi will finally be able to live together, the younger just nodded at that time getting tired of hearing Bokuto always declaring his love for Akaashi.

Now, the two are visiting the camp. Tsukishima could see the changes in the, they both look mature and at the same time happy. 

"Hinata!" Bokuto hugged his brother and kissed his cheeks, Akaashi could only face palmed. Tsukishima laughed watching Hinata struggle. "I really missed you!"

"Argh, I can't breath" Hinata struggled free from Bokuto. He pouted and looked at Bokuto, "Why did you two even visit?"

Akaashi looked at Hinata and smiled, bitterly, "Well it is his five years anniversary after all,"

They just kept quiet and then Bokuto sighed, "Five years and Tetsuro still.."He didn't have to finish his sentence for the other three to understand.

Meanwhile the said boy is sitting beside a long haired boy who is currently frowning, "Do you wish to die, Tetsuro?" Kuroo looked at Kenma, "Stop visiting me,"

"I just want to see you," Kuroo sadly said as he trained his eyes at the ground.

"Stop making me an excuse so you can run away from reality," Kenma sighed. "Yachi-"

Kuroo suddenly looked mad, "I told not to talk about her!" Kenma's frown deepened. 

"Then when we will talk about her?!" The raven haired boy's eyes widen as Kenma shouted at him, it's the first time that Kenma raised his voice at him, yes he always sound annoyed at him but he never raised his voice. "Yachi was young when that happened, It was not your fault that she was captured by cyclops! It was _never_ your fault." Kenma took a deep breath, "I know you had been looking for her, there's a reason why you can't find her Kuroo. You have to move on from the past,"

The older boy shook his head, "No, no" He whispered, tears swelling up in his eyes. "I will not leave you Kenma, I won't. Yachi..."

"How will you move to your future if you won't let us go?" Kenma looked in front as Kuroo continued crying,"It's not your fault you were born as a demigod, Kuroo. It wasn't your fault that Yachi died, or why your mom went crazy, It will never be your fault Kuroo. We were just unfortunate that the fates played us," Kenma looked at Kuroo while sighing as he watch the older cry. "Hey..." he mumbled. "Someone's waiting for you, you know?"

Kuroo's eyes widen as a blonde haired boy smiling popped up in his mind, _"Why...."_

Kenma smiled at him, "Please move forward to the future with him, something that I will never be able to do with Hinata."

And the older just nodded. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When Kuroo was just a child, he grew up watching his mom lose her sanity while always calling out for someone, "Hades...Hades.." He would always hear that, as he grew older he just understood that it was the name of his father. At 7, a woman showed up in his house telling him that she will help them. The next thing that Kuroo knew was he's in his house with his mom lying dead on the ground and blood of a monster were all over the floor, he later realized that he was the one that killed the monster but it was too late as his mom was already dead.

Everyone got scared of him and refused to help him. In the midst of all of this, a weird man showed up to his house to see him, the man was telling him to do something he refused to but he got scared and obeyed the man. "Go to Camp Hestia. It will be a rough journey but you will be able to make it, after all you are my demigod child." The man banished and Kuroo was again left alone.

But now he held hope as he look at the picture of 'Camp Hestia'. In his journey he met another kid named Kenma and a girl named Yachi, they said they were with a satyr but he suddenly disappeared as they neared the camp. They tried looking for the satyr which was a bad idea.

They found out that he was captured by some cyclops. At that time, Kuroo found out about his ability to travel through shadows, but it did got him super tired. He remembered Yachi getting amazed at him, looking at the two he felt assured that he is not alone now. They got close to each other in a short amount of time, as they found out that they are almost the same age. Now it might be weird as they were still kids but they were not just any mortal kids, and they soon found themselves in the woods of Camp Hestia, they were so close to their destination,

But somehow the cyclops got to follow them. Maybe from their scent or something else but the cyclops were mad at them. Kuroo, Yachi and Kenma all run in fear, someone finally saw them from the camp and let them enter the borders as he noticed the cyclops following the kids. 

As they got inside Kuroo noticed something, "Yachi, where's Yachi?" Kenma was crying with sweats all over his face. "W-we have to go back, Yachi is there."Kuroo pleaded to Nekomata.

"Kid, It's too late. We're too late."

Kuroo learned the hard way of how miserable demigods lives are. It's either they get neglected by their godly parent, grow up alone, have a toxic mortal family or worst die at a young age. It was hard for him to accept that this is the life that he has to live now but he has to adapt and so he did. 

He changed his attitude, he wanted to be approachable and to be liked by everyone which he achieved. But he knew well that no matter how much he pretends, he is still the son of the god of death and he hated that fact. Kuroo then started to think that maybe this was his fate as the son of Hades, maybe his mom went crazy because of him and that his unlucky fate brought Yachi her death. Realizing he understood how he had to keep away from other people, at a young age he learned to keep a distance from other people except from Kenma who he promised himself to protect.

Until the day he met Tsukishima. He doesn't know what he even liked about the younger boy, maybe the way he always stared at Kuroo and Kuroo's ability or maybe when he saw the younger smile for the very first time. He doesn't know, it's just that he felt that Tsukishima was different. The younger didn't really care whether he is the son of Hades or whatever he is because Tsukishima just disliked all the campers equally.

As they spend the night together staring at the beautiful night sky with a comfortable silence, Kuroo just had the thought that what if he can move on from the past with Tsukishima. That maybe Tsukishima was the one he can move forward with. He started having hopes and dreams including Tsukishima, for a while he forgot that he's a demigod and that he will be able to build a normal life with the blonde boy. 

Until that tragedy happened. During their quest, Kenma would talk as if he will drop dead the very next morning and Kuroo hated that. He hated how Kenma can just calmly accept his fate, though no matter how much Kenma persuaded him that it was okay Kuroo believed that he can go against the fates. That they were just grannies who played with other people's lives and Kuroo can prevent what they said about Kenma's life. 

But of course, that was not possible. The fates were much stronger creature than Kuroo will ever be and whatever they say will happen , will really happen. And Kuroo had nothing to do at all, he just hated the fact that he got some stupid ability to sense someone dying because he certainly didn't want to sense his bestriend slowly dying. 

He got scared after that. If he can't protect Kenma then how can he protect the others? so he ran away like a coward that he is. He ran to his father's place where he's not really welcomed but eventually his stepmother got used to Kuroo's presence. And Kuroo visited Kenma, his mom too. He looked for Yachi but he can't find her at all. 

Kuroo perfectly knew that that was not the answer to his problems and he have to eventually face everyone and so he came back. But he just can't bear to look at Tsukishima, his desire to stay beside the younger boy grew and again he ran away. 

But now he's planning to go back again, as what Kenma said he should. 

At present, in the camp, Tsuksihima found himself unable to fall asleep. No matter how much he turn and toss in his bed. he just can't seem to fall asleep. Which always happen every year, the exact time when his first quest happened. and it's also Kenma's anniversary so Tsukishima really found it hard to sleep.

Later on he just gave up on sleeping and thought of sneaking away like how he usually do when the memories from their quest come flooding back to him at nights.

He quietly opened the door as he looks around their cabin. He sighed and stepped outside and as he look up he was surprised to see Kuroo standing there. The older boy yanked his wrist and suddenly Tsukishima found himself up in the Hades' cabin. 

Tsukisjima cursed as he looked down."What the.." they were not really up from the ground but it was still high for him and there were no ways of going down. "What's your problem?" The blonde boy snapped at Kuroo, "You disappear whenever you want and then suddenly you show up in here? And right in front of my cabin?!" 

The raven haired boy looked at him without any expression, "Hey are you mad at me?" 

With that the blonde boy frowned, "I am" Kuroo sighed and looked down. 

"I...I'm sorry then." He took a deep vreath, Tsukishima eyebrows furrowed. "You know this past five years have been hard for me. I just... the camp reminds-"

"How about me then?"The younger snapped. He knew he shouldn't be because he's perfectly aware of what Kuroo went through (Bokuto told him) but Tsukishima just felt his blood rush. "You think these past five years have been easy for me? Kuroo, I had to spend my every day seeing and watching people close from Kenma suffer and I was the one who made that decision! I felt ashamed of myself, I wanted to run too but you gave me no choice." Tsukishima pointed at Kuroo who has his eyes wide "I was ready to be there for you but you were not,"

Tsukshima breathed heavily meanwhile Kuroo's eyes were swelling up with tears, he sighed and then gazed at the younger. "I like you... I had since the very first time I laid my eyes on you..." Kuroo blurted, the blonde boy's eyes widened as he watch Kurooo finally breaking and showing his tears. 

"I was ready to be with you.....You helped me have hopes and dreams again but...." Kuroo wiped his tears and casted his eyes on the ground. "But I failed to protect Kenma like I failed to do to Yachi and my mom,"he muttered. "And if I failed protecting my family, then how am I supposed to protect Akaashi, Bokuto and the others? How am I supposed to protect _you_?" He looked straight at Tsukishima's eyes who's frown deepened. 

The younger sighed and wiped his tears, he sniffed and took Kuroo's hand. "You're stupid!" Kuroo stared at their hands. "I'm not the same weak kid you met before! And! Bokuto is much stronger than you, I bet Akaashi can even beat you in a duel so why do you assume that we need your protection?" Kuroo wiped his tears and stared at Tsukishima who is smiling lightly, "I like you too but I don't need your protection. I don't care if everyone says that staying with you means I have to live in misery, I don't believe them because only being with you can make me the happiest demigod ever," Kuroo's lips whimpered and he pulled Tsukishima into a tight hug. 

"Im sorry, Im sorry," Kuroo chanted against Tsukishima who only snuggled on him. They both pulled apart and stared at each other. Slowly their faces got closer when they were just about to kiss,

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE?! ITS PAST CURFEW COME DOWN THERE!" They flinched as they heard one of the satyrs on patrol scream. 

Tsukishima's eyes widened and he looked at Kuroo who muttered, "Fuck this curfew" He pulled Tsukishima as he shadow traveled again and he laughed. Kuroo laughed.

The first in five years and Tsukishima was relieved. He was pretty sure they'll get nag by Nekomata the next morning and they'll receive a lot of punishmemt but Tsukishima didn't care as he watch the smile on Kuroo's face. He can only sigh as he held into the older, whispering 'I love you' and thinking, _"Everything will be fine when I'm with you"_

**Author's Note:**

> So you finished the story? Well then, THANKKK YOU for doing sooooo!!! I'm still an amateur writer and I know I really suck at it BUT THANK YOU FOR READINNGGGGG!!!! I do apologize for some mistakes, like the grammar and spelling.
> 
> Thank you again, luv lots


End file.
